Seven Devils
by BunnyKat
Summary: Upon storming the fridge to stop the Clairvoyant's plans, Skye is captured. En route to their destination, Ward takes some time explain some things. Post 1x17. One-shot.


Title: Seven Devils

Author: Bunny

Rating: K+

Summary: Upon storming the fridge to stop the Clairvoyant's plans, Skye is captured. En route to their destination, Ward takes some time explain some things. One-shot.

Spoilers: Speculation for anything post 1x17.

Disclaimer: Know the Sandbox they talk about in the show? I just want to have fun playing with their scenarios, I can't possibly own them.

A/N: I will tell you what, as much as my job is driving me up a wall, I am getting killer ideas in the space of a car ride home. Huzzah stress! No beta, I enjoy owning my written mistakes.

* * *

_Seven devils all around me. Seven devils in your house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning; I'll be dead before the day is done._

Betrayal sucked. There was no other way around the word. In fact, Skye was almost positive it was in the definition of the word. Definition, betrayal 1; to deliver or expose to an enemy by treachery or disloyalty. 2; sucks when it happens to you.

Mere hours after learning of HYDRA's long term involvement in the government, an alert had sounded indicating trouble at the Fridge. With limited resources, their team responded quickly. Only to find that Ward also worked for HYDRA and had been taking orders from the Clairvoyant all along. In the ensuing firefight, Skye saw Coulson go down after taking two to the chest. On her way over to his bloody form, something had stunned her and the world turned black.

Now here she lay, finally conscious, in an interrogation room/cell of whatever aircraft HYDRA was using heading towards an unknown location. Unknown to her, perhaps, but she had a decent idea of what was going to happen to her once said location was reached.

After hours of silence beyond the subtle hum of engines, the door to her new room slid open and closed. Tilting her head back she found Ward lingering by the exit. Heart lodging in her throat and stomach dropping down; Skye scrambled up to her feet, putting as much distance between her and her former SO as possible. All the while wishing that her furious gaze would make him burn up on the spot.

Once he picked up on the hint that she wasn't going to speak first, Ward gestured to her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little itchy," she snapped, holding her cuffs out as evidence. In a cross of emotions that included desperation, panic, and then more than a little boredom; Skye had tugged and pulled and torque at her cuffs over her time waiting for something to occur. The ending result ended with her still bound while her wrists were now raw, chaffed, and bleeding.

Ward stepped forward with his hand stretched out, planning to inspect her injuries. Instinctually she pulled her arms back into her chest and shied back from him. Clearly disappointed, he stopped where he was and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't I ever teach you not to struggle while in hand cuffs?"

"Yeah, because anything you ever told me is at the tip top of my to do list," she replied, sarcasm dripping with every word. The sudden inability to make eye contact and an awkward silence filtered between them, the first of many during this visit she was positive of. Taking a deep breath she licked her lips, focusing on something that was beyond this room. "Is Coulson alright?"

"I'm not certain."

Her eyes hardened as she snapped them up to find his impassive ones. "What do you mean? How could you not notice?"

"My orders were to go in, tag you and…And then get you out. Your apprehension and _safety_ was my job."

"Don't pretend like you're doing me any favors. Not sure that my stomach can take it." Leaning against the wall, she turned her shoulder to him once more. Her mind replaying his last sentence, the hesitation there. Someone else had been brought back with her. May wouldn't be an asset, Coulson would be unnecessary if they had her blood, so that left FitzSimmons. Taking a fifty-fifty shot, she asked, "Fitz is here too, isn't he?"

There was no answer, but Ward's face twitched slightly, confirming her query, as he reached into his pocket. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself against the unknown object he was about to remove. The sight of the hard drive from the Bus she made her feel both relief, at the harmless plastic, and tense, due to the imminent demands made to her.

Hiding her anxiety, Skye smirked as she let out a cocky scoff. "Couldn't crack the encryption I snuck on, could you?"

"Wondering if you feel like sharing?"

She watched his actions, how he spoke. It was obvious he wasn't interested in anything he was doing. "Why are you in here?"

"The start of an interrogation."

"No it's not," she argued, stepping away from the security of her wall. "That might be what you told them, but that isn't what you want to say to me."

Taking a beat, he put the hard drive away before crossing the room tersely explaining, "Skye, when we reach our location your questioning will not be easy."

"So you're wanting me to give up right off the bat?"

"I'm wanting you to realize that you still have a friend here. Despite what has or will happen, I'm still not willing to lose you."

Anger spiked in her as he attempted to appeal to her sympathies. "No, you're not willing to lose what is in my blood and in my brain. Well guess what? You might be able to take one by force, but I am not going to give up the other so willingly." Her voice couldn't help but crack at the end of her proclamation, much to her shame. At the sound of it Ward once more reached forward, this time aiming to cup her face. Skye reeled backwards, bouncing slightly against the wall by the force of impact. "Do not touch me!"

Hand frozen for a moment, he finally dropped it and stepped towards her again. He had officially entered the space of her personal bubble, but there was no where else to move back. "You were made for this new world, Skye. What you stood up for with the Rising Tide, ideology like that doesn't just die –"

"Government infringing on people's rights? Freedom of information? You're saying that's comparable to HYDRA?"

"HYDRA shares the base of that ideology." Skye couldn't stop the ironic snort escape from her. Ward heaved a sigh, the catch in his gaze made it impossible for her to glance away. "'Truth is in the wind; it is everywhere. No more hiding in the shadows. The secrets are out, so how can we be silenced?'"

Flattery bristled at her as she tried unsuccessfully to squash it down. An unintended blush settled on her cheeks as she quietly questioned, "You listened to my speeches?"

"Every one I could find. Might have been to get to know you better." Gently taking her wrists, he traced his thumbs over her worn skin. The action soothed her a bit and for the moment she let herself forget the happenings of the past 24hours. To feel almost like old times. "I looked at you when Garrett asked if there was anything of value on the plane. The specs, yes, but in that moment I meant you."

The words felt like a slap to the face, like an insult to the relationship they had built over the past several months. Skye couldn't help the beginnings of tears tickle her eyes as she pursed her lips together, defiantly looking at him. Ward kept a firm grasp on her bound wrists, his other hand came up to brush at her cheek. Though she knew what he was going to do next, she felt herself willingly become paralyzed. Her mind taking her back to a time when she felt the ability to trust him implicitly, she relaxed into his insistences. His mouth came down to hers as she held onto his shirt, her judgment clouded momentarily. Warm and rough lips met hers a few times as calloused fingers caressed her jaw. This was when Skye felt a tear roll down her cheek. This kiss was different than the last, in it she felt a loss of potential instead of the promise of hope.

Gasping lightly, her mind coming back to herself, Skye leaned her head back to tear away. Not sure where the instinct came from, but she immediately brought her forehead in with speed and force to collide with Ward's face. The effect was instantaneous as he released her as he pinched at his bleeding nose. A confused and surprised expression looked up to meet her.

Despite the swelling headache now building in her, Skye smirked in immense satisfaction. "I told you not to touch me."

"I deserved that." Nodding Ward stood, wiping the blood from his face. Mild amusement traced his features, pride for his former student undoubtedly. Backing to the door, he sent her a pointed look before leaving, "Regardless, just don't forget, you do have a friend out there."

Left alone in the uncomfortable silence, Skye had nothing to do but consider his words and their implications. All of them.

* * *

Anyone really excited for the new episode? Huh? Huh? :D


End file.
